


Gasoline

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [39]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Raven-centric, Raven/explosions otp, some time during season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: Raven finds some gasoline to experiment with and get herself into trouble





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grumpy_Grizzly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_Grizzly/gifts).



Raven had been doing a few experiments. It wasn't like she had much else to do. She was growing bored, and, well, she'd explored around camp and found this old car... It was half buried in moss and the trees had started growing over it, there was no point trying to get it out, even if Raven would have loved to drive one. What she _could_  do, however, was siphon the gas from it. They needed weapons, right? And if there was one thing Raven Reyes was good at, it was explosives. 

So she'd set up shop in a clearing a bit off the side from camp, and made a few tries. The gasoline had been in that tank for over a hundred years... but then before that it had to have been in the ground for hundreds of thousands of years, so it mustn't be all that different from what she knew of it from textbooks. She just had to figure out quantities, and probably a way to contain it and set it off. If she could make some sort of flamable grenades, that'd come in handy in their final stand against the Mountain. And the grounders might know of more cars they could get the gas from to get more weapons, so all the better. They didn't exactly have the best stock of ammunition.

That's what she told Clarke when she came back to camp, limping harder than usual, and her face black with smoke, and was admitted to the infirmary by an Abby almost as judgmental and worried as Clarke was. 

She'd grown more and more confident, and eventually didn't get back so much from the fire. It was just too much of a bother, you see, with her leg hurting all the time, and besides, by now she knew the risks and it wasn't that dangerous. She'd been careful, she'd observed the first small fires she'd started. 

What she had not seen, however, was that the antique jerrycan she was using had a small hole at the bottom of it. Some of the gas had just traced a path from where she'd spread it to where she set down the jerrycan. Good thing there was not a lot left in it and she still had good reflexes. Still, her knees could have done without new scratches, and her back would not forgive her for a while. Neither would Abby, apparently, who made her swear to stay in bed and rest. She wanted to do all sorts of tests to make sure she hadn't breathed in toxic fumes as well... As if they weren't living on an irradiated planet anyways. 

And to make matters worse, Clarke even promised her mother that she'd stay with Raven and make sure she wasn't up to anything! Raven grumbled. Well, she'd comply (besides, it wasn't like she disliked spending time with Clarke, and they had a lot of catching up to do), and hopefully in a day or two they'd let her go about her business, because she sure as hell wasn't going to wait for the Griffins' approval to design a potentially life-saving weapon. Besides, she'd gotten more than a few scorched eyebrows before, this was not going to stop her!


End file.
